<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just Companions by kyatt</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992967">Just Companions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyatt/pseuds/kyatt'>kyatt</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Queen's Gambit (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Benny is trying his best, Beth is confused as always, F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:26:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>7,963</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992967</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyatt/pseuds/kyatt</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>莫斯科一戰兩年後，Beth終於下定決心挑戰世界錦標賽。Borgov依然是她心裡最畏懼的終極強敵，這次Benny本應終於陪她一起征服這座不可能的高山，但可惜，Benny在另一些層面上仍是讓她無法參透的難纏對手。</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Beth Harmon/Benny Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just Companions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>二項式是只有兩項的多項式。置換是指將N個物件按特定的順序排列。組合是從X個物件中選出Y個物件而不考慮次序。</p><p>一輛飛機從位於她側面的透明窗外的跑道往晴空展翅飛去。候機室廣播系統的女聲持續宣讀航班資訊，Beth則默默在心中背誦數學定理，每當她想要冷靜下來便會這樣做。這當中有一些是母親教授給她的知識，更多的，如她人生中的大部份事情，是她自己獨自學會的。</p><p>如果把棋子換算成分數，可以有助推算黑白子哪邊正佔上風。假設國王值0分，兵值1分，騎士和主教各值3分，城堡值5分，皇后值9分。如果某方犧牲兩隻兵來換取一隻主教，便算是領先了1分。當然，正式規則中棋子與分數無關，這只是其中一種看待象棋的方法。Beth向來為下棋和數學之間巧妙的聯繫所著迷，欣賞兩者共有的千變萬化得來又非毫無規律的姿態。</p><p>可現在她寧願自己能停止再去思考有關象棋的事情。這個念頭確實相當荒謬，她曾想過自己不下棋的話能做什麼工作，腦中卻只有一片空白；說下棋是她生存的意義也不為過，只是簡單的事實。要不是因為象棋，此時此刻她也不會身在此處。突然，她恨透了自己置身此處的事實、和之後要面對的一連串比賽。整整24場*，天殺的，到底是哪個虐待狂想出來的賽規？她多希望下一秒就在萊星頓的家中醒來，發現自己只是在母親房中看電視時睡著了，可以起身回自己的房間繼續倒頭大睡。</p><p>但比起所有其他事情，她更怨恨自己，和她那個如今滿滿只剩象棋變體和陣法的腦子。每次，每一次，她和她該死的神經質腦袋都有本事把事情搞砸。</p><p>「Mr. Watts他……應該能趕上吧？」坐在Beth旁邊，USCF派來陪她出賽的Miss Mileto小心翼翼地問道。她是個以象棋協會標準來說相當年輕時髦的女孩。當然，不及Beth年輕。</p><p>「他會來的。」Beth心不在焉地答道，塞在花呢大衣口袋裡的手不停地把玩著某個物件。實情是，Beth甚至不知道Benny是不是正在來機場的路上。</p><p>「說的也是，」Miss Mileto似乎安心了一點。「這畢竟是你第一次挑戰世界錦標賽，Miss Harmon。雖然你兩年前就贏過Borgov了，可是以你和Mr. Watts的交情，他必定會想全程在你身旁支持你才是。」</p><p><strong>以你和Mr. Watts的交情。</strong>這正是為什麼Beth最近只要一在公眾場合提到Benny便惜字如金的原因。</p><p>那場在莫斯科的比賽是一道工整的白粉筆線，將兩個不同的年代分割開來，從此Beth的人生便不再只屬於她自己。她的勝利是整個美國的勝利，是五十個州份裡家中有棋盤的人的勝利，是所有和她性別一樣的人的勝利。她的照片不再只出現在象棋、運動報刊的報道裡，幾乎任何時候去任何一家報攤隨便翻一翻，都會找到她的名字。</p><p>當上全國性電視、電台訪談節目漸漸變得不再新鮮有趣時，她疏忽犯了一個錯誤。</p><p>主持人問到莫斯科一戰的秘辛時，她不經意提到了從美國打來的那一通國際電話。接著主持人徹底無視電話那一頭除了Benny Watts還有一些別的象棋好手，雙眼發光地繼續追問有關兩人私交的話題，Beth還天真地自願提供了之前和Benny一起準備巴黎比賽的背景故事——「<strong>是的，我住在Benny在曼哈頓的小公寓四個禮拜。</strong>」她憶起自己當時稀鬆平常的語調，隨即感到一陣想拿酒瓶把自己敲暈的衝動。</p><p>成名之後Beth學到了最重要的一課：傳媒的胃口永不饜足，只要你一天還是大眾關注的焦點，他們永遠想要更多、更新的故事，而真確性並不是他們優先考慮的條件。Beth發現自己每次受訪都要花愈來愈多時間回答和Benny有關的問題，這比以前要分享在孤兒院的經歷、身為女棋士的辛酸還困擾她，因為她想不通這一切到底跟她和她的象棋有何關係。每次一同出席場合她都會被要求和Benny合照，人們開始幫她和Benny取一些如「棋壇金童玉女」之類的綽號。「Beth和Benny，從名字開始就是天生一對」有一次，她在讀自己的報道時不得不被這句副標題震攝得幾乎被咖啡嗆到。</p><p>「Beth，這次你又給他們餵了什麼餌？」一天，Benny打電話給她問道。他的語氣離奇地愉快。「有記者問我第一次在孤兒院見到你時的事情。」</p><p>「天。我認識你的時候，已經能一次喝半打啤酒了。」Beth把纏結的電話線解開，捧著電話座機走到屋內樓梯處坐下。「求求你告訴我你有更正他們。」</p><p>「我只是叫他等下次我們兩個人都在的時候再問，好讓我們可以互相檢查對方的記憶。」電話那頭傳來擦火柴的聲音，Benny饒有趣味般說。</p><p>「Benny。」Beth一邊用食指和中指揉太陽穴，一邊受不了地說。「這件事得要了結。」所有這些問題，這些和象棋無關的花邊新聞和擅自刺探私隱的記者，讓她想吐。「我們不是他們所講的那樣。」</p><p>「我們不是……？」</p><p>「<strong>我們沒有在約會。</strong>」Beth說，句子說出口時跟她在腦中想的感覺有點不一樣。</p><p>話筒中懸住幾秒的沉默，然後傳來吸入香煙的聲音。</p><p>「Benny？」</p><p>「好，那就下星期紐約見。」Benny說，好像剛才沒有任何事發生過。「我們可以計劃做點什麼。」</p><p>Beth順口答應了幾句，然後掛了電話。</p><p>整通對話中她聽懂的就只有原本已經計劃好的，下週她會到紐約去一事。除此以外，她有許許多多的疑問。為什麼Benny不會像她一樣對這些八掛報道煩躁至極？他突然態度一轉，是因為她說錯了什麼嗎？「計劃做點什麼」是指除了下棋之外的事情？他打電話來究竟是想說什麼的？</p><p>「很多你在報章雜誌讀到的內容……都不是真的。」中間隔了幾段機場廣播消息後，Beth選擇以委婉的方式回應Miss Mileto道。</p><p>「噢，抱歉，我不是指……我是說，他是你的教練。」她說道，緊張地推了一下鼻樑上的眼鏡框。可憐的女孩，Beth心想。對方應該沒有冒犯她的意思，不過這下她應該會明白Beth不想再多聊這個話題了。</p><p>Beth不會否認許多事情自兩年前那場比賽起有了改變。例如，那一通通電話。Benny開始不時會打電話到她家裡。有時候，打到她出外比賽時下榻的飯店房間去。偶爾，Beth也會打給Benny，他似乎愈來愈常在家，因為電話接通的機率愈來愈高。Benny的聲線也不再如以前般總像從遠方傳來，像嘴上在說一件事而心裡想著別件事。他們會聊很久關於棋法、Benny最近在寫的新書、參加比賽的話題，然後在突然察覺對話已經轉移到一些跟象棋沒那麼相關的事，例如電影、唱片、旅遊之類時，才匆匆掛線。每一次，Beth都會默默記下這次沒說完的一些話題留待下次再談，那清單似乎隨著時間愈拉愈長。</p><p>再來就是出門的頻率。準確來說，是來回萊星頓和紐約兩地的頻率。兩人都有共識多點碰面切磋交流會對雙方都有好處，所以這一年多以來他們幾乎每個月都至少會見面一趟，在象棋賽事、賭局和各種業界場合之間。長途車程不變地難以忍受，而不同的是Benny家裡終於添置了一張二手的沙發床，Beth家的客房則總是遺有一頂黑色牛仔帽或是海盜般的男裝圍巾。和往常一樣，他們聚在一起時總是沒日沒夜地做象棋的分析和討論，直到Beth覺得需要讓腦袋停下來喘口氣。有時，在二手沙發床淪為裝飾品的日子，他們也做別的事情。</p><p><strong>但這並不代表兩人的關係有任何本質上的轉變。</strong>如果他們的關係確實如大眾以為那般已經昇華到一個特別的層次，Beth在心中不無自嘲地想，她此刻就不需要像個被遺棄的小孩般坐在機場等待奇蹟發生了。</p><p>這件慘劇確實主要是源於Beth的無心之失——無意，卻致命的疏忽。</p><p>因著Beth的聲名大噪，甚至在美國帶起了一陣象棋風潮，這次兩年後她再宣佈要參加世界錦標賽挑戰Borgov的頭銜，自從柏林的候選人賽起她便不愁要找贊助人。確認候選人資格後，更是有民間機構主動提出資助她和作為副手同行的Benny前往斯德哥爾摩的機票和住宿費用——整個美國都急不及待想看她登上世界冠軍的寶座。</p><p>臨近比賽的數個月來，她醒著的每分每秒都在研究Borgov的象棋。她曾經贏過Borgov這件事幾乎完全無助於減輕她的緊張。有時，她會回憶起從Borgov手中接過國王那一刻的感受，那像全身血液沸騰的瘋狂滋味；但更多的時候，她想起的是從小景仰的Luchenko被她步步進逼得滿頭大汗的狼狽模樣，和在墨西哥城說希望能十六歲就當上世界冠軍的Girev。這是象棋，不管你曾經贏過誰，每一局比賽都會從那八格乘八格的方陣上工整的四排棋子重新開始。她曲曲是勝過Borgov一場，而他仍是君臨黑白棋盤上的神。</p><p>起行的日子逐漸逼近，因為心理上的壓力太大，有時她會下意識地不想去理會實際行程的安排，慶幸一切都有贊助方幫忙打點。出發前四天，她終於意識到需要確認一下機票。由於她和Benny早已約好會一起從紐約出發，所以機票一併寄到Beth家中。她拆開信封看了裡面附上的日程表，便馬上飛奔到電話旁。</p><p>「哈囉，Beth？」</p><p>「嗨，Benny——感謝上天你還沒出門。」Benny正在他的新書巡迴發表會最後一站路上的飯店，完成後便會趕回紐約家中和Beth會合。「我剛才在核對機票，看來我之前跟你說的時間不對，我把到達時間記錯成出發時間了。實際起飛時間是星期二下午5點30分。」</p><p>「我在克利夫蘭的發表會是星期二早上9點開始。從這邊開車到紐約至少要7小時。」透過話筒彷彿可以看見Benny正面無表情地說道。</p><p>「……Benny。」Beth小聲地說。</p><p>「為什麼你每次都是這樣？你覺得很好玩是不是？」Benny不耐煩地說。Beth有股衝動想回道這次和莫斯科那回不同，他們至少有拿到機票。但她忍住了。</p><p>「對不起，是我大意了，可是。」她轉而說。</p><p>「可能我的外表有時會給人一種錯誤的印象——但這可是工作。」他的聲音有一下像是被抹過臉龐的手模糊過去。「我不能說不去就不去。」</p><p>「Benny，求求你了。」Beth絕望地囁嚅道。</p><p>「我盡量想想辦法。」Benny突然用一種公務式的口吻答道，Beth本想再多游說幾句，但對方只是多說了一句「我得掛線了，快要遲到了」便匆忙掛了電話。</p><p>那之後Beth便再也沒聯絡上Benny。</p><p> </p><p>候機室的廣播不時響起，尚有三十分鐘，從紐約前往斯德哥爾摩的班機便開始登機。Miss Mileto幾分鐘前起便在座位裡不停挪動，但禮貌地沒有再試圖向Beth詢問Benny會不會及時出現。當然，也是因為答案隨著時間逐秒過去漸漸昭然若揭。</p><p>Beth瞥了一眼顯示屏上的電子跳字鐘，在心裡暗暗罵了句髒話。事情淪落至此不是Benny的錯，但她還是忍不住怨恨他的不近人情。當然，她恨自己多一百倍——她明白歸根到底這都是她自己的錯，不是在於她蠢到把航班時間記錯，而是經過莫斯科一賽，她仍寧可把Benny視作一張安全網、一道護身符，也不願意好好去正視自己的懦弱。</p><p>記憶中的畫面像相機底片的殘影般熨在她的腦海裡，Borgov那張冷酷嚴肅、如機械一樣的臉像幽靈般處處浮現。當他在墨西哥城飯店的升降機中被幾個黑衣男人簇擁時，他們當著她的面交換簡短語句時的態度，彷彿她的存在瑣碎得不值得提防。在莫斯科某個賽後的夜晚，她窺見他和幾個身穿高級西裝的頂尖棋士在飯店套房內討論戰略，感覺自己像個無意間闖進了大人領域的小孩，他們正談著超出她理解範圍的重大議題，讓她頓覺無知又渺小。</p><p>她可以感覺到自己現在臉色很差。她緊咬下唇，希望能讓臉上多一點血色。她心裡比誰都清楚，這種非理性的恐懼是她的阿基里斯之腱，會先於任何棋盤上的失誤將她出賣給對手。</p><p>她急需要分散自己的注意力，才不至於在到達目的地之前就先徹底發瘋。她插在口袋中的手愈挖愈深，直到一手的指尖觸碰到打磨得光滑細緻的實木質感。她把它從口袋中拿出來，仔細打量。</p><p> </p><p>在得到它的前一天，Benny帶Beth去了布魯克林的科尼島。回想起來，或者那天的活動算是「計劃在紐約做點什麼」的一種。那個陽光明媚的夏日，他們在島上度過了一個相當愜意的下午。太陽把水泥地面照得發白，他們沿著遊人步道上一排排的小商鋪、攤檔漫無目的地散步，一邊吃著冰淇淋和熱狗一邊在那只有他們看得見的棋盤上針鋒相對，幼稚地約定輸的人要去搭旋轉木馬。</p><p>Beth後來漸漸愛上了和Benny玩快棋，除了因為一般象棋他已經鮮少贏得了她，也因為速度倍大了她從他的棋風可以獲得的樂趣。她在懵懂的少女時期曾經偷偷幻想和Townes在棋盤上的相遇像共舞一段雙人芭蕾；現在，和Benny較量則像在比賽花劍，他的攻勢總是那麼來勢洶洶又多變，有時讓人氣得牙癢癢。她承認沒有其他棋伴能給她同樣的體驗，因為沒有人比Benny更了解她的棋路，以及她本人。</p><p>等Benny跟著一群喧鬧的小孩從旋轉木馬台下來後，午後的陽光稍微減弱了一些，他們決定這是前往沙灘的好時機。非假日的科尼島海灘不算非常擁擠，Beth把帶來的大毛巾隨意地鋪在選好的位置，踢掉涼鞋坐了上去。Benny從白色休閒褲的口袋中掏出太陽眼鏡戴上，邊眺望海浪邊將海軍色夏威夷襯衫的鈕扣全部打開，然後轉身去買飲料。當他拿著兩杯大杯裝的汽水回來時，Beth已經把連身裙脫掉，剩下穿在裡頭的黑色兩件式泳裝。Benny把汽水交給她，用被杯上的水珠弄濕的手快速地把頭髮往後梳了幾下，他那帶著自然曲線的髮絲在陽光下像金子般閃閃發光。</p><p>雖然天氣很熱，但基於某種特殊的默契，兩人都沒有打算走開去游泳。Beth側躺著，手撐著頭在翻一本雜誌，她喜歡讀裡面的小說專欄；Benny正在看一本似乎是關於撲克牌的書。Beth偶爾會透過頭上的寬邊遮陽帽邊緣感受到他從墨色鏡片後投來的視線。為了驗證這件事，她沒有直接轉頭去看他，而是突然做一些如用手去摸臉等的小動作來打破靜止，每次都會換來對方別開臉去看經過的人或是假裝翻頁的效果。當她從中得到足夠的娛樂後，便索性把雜誌闔上躺下小寐一陣，懶洋洋地沐浴在和煦的陽光與Benny的注意力之中。</p><p>他們在黃昏左右回到曼哈頓。當天下午的活動和身上皮膚吸飽陽光暖烘烘的感覺讓Beth此刻心情高漲，她在想他們或許可以在市中心找一家別緻的意大利餐館共進晚餐，她甚至會容許自己開一瓶白酒——自從擺脫了酒癮後，她只會在確定自己不是為了逃避現實而尋求酒精的情況下小酌。那一刻她非常確定，她希望這晚能愈長愈好，好讓明早他們一起在床上甦醒時還能沉醉在前夜的餘韻中。</p><p>在他們走到一個地鐵站前時，Benny戛然止步，伸手進口袋裡摸索了一輪。</p><p>「給。」他說，把一個東西交到Beth手中。</p><p>「……意思是？」Beth盯著掌心裡Benny家門的鑰匙，帶點戒備地說。</p><p>「今晚我有一個撲克牌局。」通常，賭局是Benny房租支出的主要來源。</p><p>「非得要是今晚。」她刻意用充滿惡意的口吻說。</p><p>「Beth……你想的話可以跟我一起去。」他就事論事般地回道。「今晚我不是和人賭錢。我看中了一樣東西，對方非要我賭贏他才願意給我。」</p><p>她能感受到一股強烈的焦躁感在皮膚下爬竄——她竟然容許自己忘了她的對手是Benny Watts。他的行為就如他的棋路一樣：表面上順從隨和，骨子裡奸險又讓人怒火。</p><p>「我不去。我累了。」她說，悄悄希望這只是一個糟糕的玩笑。</p><p>「你可以睡我的床。明早見。」他看上去有一秒像還想說些什麼，但最終只是默默轉身離去。</p><p>當天晚上Beth躺在尚有Benny氣息的床舖上，仔細地設想更多種下午沒用上的能將他的國王狠狠地擊碎的步法。她想起母親尚在世時不時會由心而發的教誨，例如：永遠不要讓你自己陷於等待的位置。一年多前，Beth第一次到紐約，每晚睡在那張荒謬的充氣床墊上那段期間，Benny在他們第一次上床隔天就因為賭局而把她丟下，那次她差點就在腦中把他殺了。上次如是，這次如是，他看穿了她心中有所期待，才故意玩這種把戲。母親的聲音像在她耳邊響起：同樣的錯不可再犯。這個冷血的混蛋，他就是一個滿腦子只有各種心計和謀略的賭鬼。明天一早，她就要打包好行李提早回萊星頓。她反覆詛咒Benny今晚把一切輸個清光，痛快地想像明早他會如何慘淡地耷拉著臉出現，不知不覺睡著了。</p><p>事與願違，隔天清早Benny的臉幾乎比往常早上都更清爽。沾著水滴的頭髮顯示他不久前才到家沖完澡，他的眼底有淡淡的黑眼圈，但神情卻自在飽滿，深色的眼睛煥發著勝利者的神彩。Beth透過半開的睡房門繼續無聲地觀察他專注地擺放餐桌上的兩份早餐和餐具。她對睡眠如何有效地讓她把昨晚的滿腔憤怒幾乎忘了大半大感驚訝。同時，由於在地鐵站一別後便一直缺少了Benny的存在，讓她此刻竟然很渴望他會過來對她做一些親暱的舉動。</p><p>「早。」Benny拿著盒裝橙汁來回開放式廚房和餐桌時發現她醒了。「這裡有早餐。」他攤出一隻手掌，分別往餐桌和客廳另一端的咖啡桌比劃著。「那裡有昨晚我的不在場證據。」</p><p>Beth盤算了一下自己的行動計劃。從紐約到肯塔基的巴士全日有數班，她決定不論如何先吃完早餐再打算。她扣好絲質睡衣前襟的鈕扣，套上拖鞋走出房間。她下意識地看向剛才Benny指著的放在客廳的某樣東西，全副注意力瞬間被吸了過去。</p><p>常年現身國際賽事讓Beth至今有幸見識過不少優質的棋盤和棋具，但她唯獨從未見過眼前這般優雅的器具。深絳色薔薇木製的正方型棋盤底座，四道邊界以細小的珍珠母方塊作點綴，再往內一吋便是微微升起的黑白色大理石砌成的棋盤。三十二隻透著木紋的棋子整齊地在兩端就位，像暗棕色與淺茶色的小型雕塑般光潔無瑕。她的視線流連在兩方的國王和皇后尖端釀著的一顆顆酒紅色寶石，到盒狀的棋盤其中一側附著的黃銅色金屬扣，想像沿著凹槽將內盒打開時，可以將棋子一顆顆地歸放到裡面鋪著的瓶綠色天鵝絨上。</p><p>「我和一個古董收藏家打賭。昨晚我手風好極了，它的原主人本想耍賴不肯割愛給我，害我費了好一番唇舌。」Benny來到咖啡桌的另一面，一隻手插在黑色牛仔褲口袋裡。</p><p>「它美極了。」Beth像條件反射般嘆息道。</p><p>「它是你的了。」Benny說，一邊摸出一盒火柴。</p><p>她應該要問他為什麼，或者假裝拒絕、表現的更客套一點，而她只是仔細地閱讀他臉上的表情。Benny深咖啡色的雙眼凝視著她，他的面容如常地帶著一種傲慢的神氣，嘴角淺淺的微笑卻透露著期待。他像是實現了對某人的重要承諾、完成了什麼艱鉅的任務，終於來到領賞的一刻。他看來好像一個小男孩，在等某人拍拍他的頭誇他做得好。這個發現相當有效地逗樂了Beth，使她徹底忘了昨晚內心的那場暴風雨。</p><p>「謝謝你。我很喜歡。」於是Beth說，毫不費力便擠出了滿心愉悅的語氣。</p><p>Benny做了一個感謝上帝的手勢，臉上的表情隨著Beth發出的笑聲漸漸鬆展開來。</p><p>「你怎樣威脅那個收藏家，才讓他肯把棋盤讓給你的？」Beth雙手撐著沙發座的邊緣，縮起雙肩打趣地問。</p><p>Benny坐到沙發的另一端，在他們之間留著一個人的距離。他把煙灰缸上擱著一枝吸到一半的煙撿起來點著。</p><p>「『那是要送給某個特別的人的。』」他在呼出一口長長的煙前淡淡地答道。</p><p>那之後沒有人記得早餐放在桌上漸漸涼了，因為他們有更緊急的需求要處理。回想起來，那個清晨的一切都和往常不太一樣，瑣碎的細節忽然帶有不同的溫度。Benny仔細地撥開散落在她臉上的碎髮，親她的脖頸。Beth能感受到Benny沉到她身上的體重，他的四肢深陷在她躺著的沙發座墊周圍。衣物瞬間掉落了一地，Beth開始嘆息著他的名字，在心中一半詛咒一半讚美Benny那該死的、靈巧的、屬於一名職業賭徒的手指尖。</p><p>完事後，Benny盯著桌上的古董棋盤好一陣子後，用拇指和食指挾起黑國王。</p><p>「這個歸我保管。」他對正裹著一張黃色毛毯在喝橙汁的Beth說。「我可不願意你背著我和別人分享我努力的成果。」</p><p>Beth點點頭表示成交。她察覺到心中昇起一絲新鮮的情感，隨即選擇故意忽略它。</p><p>那是一個近乎完美的早晨。</p><p> </p><p>現在，她感到指尖在微微發顫，後頸悄悄冒出冷汗。她的藥丸就放在隨身行李內，光是想像將那小玻璃瓶握在手心便能讓她安心。她本想把藥丸當作救命稻草，在驚恐症要發作之前才使用。也許現在就是該使用的時機。</p><p>離登機口關閉還餘十五分鐘。</p><p>「我只能靠你了。」她說，將捧在雙手手心，尖端釀著紅寶石的白皇后舉到唇邊親吻，祈求它能賜予她一點力量。它的贈送者不會來了。她將棋子小心地藏在合十的雙手間，食指抵住下巴閉上雙眼作深呼吸。</p><p>奇怪地，她忽然清晰地記起兩年前出發到莫斯科前她和Benny的對話。<strong>你這個混蛋。你就是個瘋子，你為什麼要去管那些蠢蛋相信什麼？你到底想證明什麼？</strong>當時她剛告訴他她把錢退還給了那群基督徒。<strong>你先是不肯到紐約來，然後又給我耍這場把戲？你他媽的就該自己一個去蘇聯。</strong>她曾說，或許我是不該把錢還給他們。<strong>「或許」是失敗者才用的字眼。</strong>或許我是錯了，或許我就是辦不到，恐懼在她心中如黑夜中的海潮般襲來，她頓覺可能連從座位站起身來都做不到。她意識到自己此刻願意放棄許多事物，去換取Benny現在能陪在她身邊，助她渡過這個難關。</p><p>「Beth Harmon——棋壇小仙女，象棋女王，該死的麻煩鬼。」</p><p>一個皮革手提行李包重重降落在Beth腳尖前。Beth睜開眼抬起頭，發現熟悉的聲線確實不是來自她的想像。</p><p>站在她眼前的，是一邊用紐約口音在碎唸，一邊在靈活地脫下黑色皮外套、鬆開深綠色襯衣來搧風的Benny。他的牛仔帽大概放在行李裡，額前的頭髮被汗水微微沾濕了，整個人顯得像剛連續不停趕完路般狼狽。</p><p>「Benny！」Beth忍不住尖聲叫道。</p><p>他意味深長地瞪了她一眼，彷彿必需要先用眼神好好責備她一番才能好好跟她講話。Beth對此毫不介意。她感到全身的血液突然重拾了正常的體溫。Benny在Beth身旁的空位坐下，稍稍沉靜下來，然後向坐在Beth另一側的Miss Mileto伸出右手：「Benny Watts。幸會。」</p><p>「USCF的Mia Mileto。非常高興見到你，Mr. Watts。」Miss Mileto緊張地隔著Beth握了Benny的手。</p><p>「Benny，你……」Beth小心翼翼地開口道。</p><p>「你讓我做一個抉擇。」Benny轉過身來面對他，深色的雙眼投射出堅定不移的視線。他身上有古龍水、香煙和汗水的氣味。「我做了。」</p><p>Beth感到胸口傳來一陣撼動，但那不是基於原先對比賽的擔憂。她點點頭表示謝意。</p><p>「看來你和我一樣，喜歡隨身攜帶些沒用的東西。」Benny低頭一看，然後嗤笑著從褲子口袋裡掏出一個東西。鑲著紅寶石的黑國王。他舉起他的棋子，像乾杯般輕輕碰擊Beth手中的白皇后。「——放心吧，我知道搭飛機是不能帶匕首的。」</p><p>「Benny，謝謝你。我實在沒辦法獨自面對他。我辦不到。」現在她又可以正常呼吸了，Beth帶著悔意和不忿說道。</p><p>「你？沒辦法獨自面對Borgov？」Benny從鼻子重重噴了道氣，像聽了什麼天大的笑話。「你只要保持正常狀態，整個美國、整個蘇聯，現今世上沒有人贏得了你。」</p><p>「不要搞錯了，你和我都很清楚我再沒什麼別的可以教給你。」他一臉尋常地用黑國王的皇冠點了一下她的鼻尖。「我只是來確保你能正常發揮。」</p><p>一道日光打在Benny的臉上，讓眉頭常駐的皺摺又加深了一分。Beth靜待他方才的話語沉浸入她心中某處，照亮那裡的陰暗角落。她奮力維持著內心的冷靜，明白到接下來的日子裡她將會被一種截然不同的崩潰、另一種令人心醉的窒息感攻克。她以前不明白，現在她懂了。那種感覺意外地和棋局解法靈感湧現的一刻異常相似——倘若它降臨，你自會知曉。</p><p>登機閘櫃台的播報再次響起。</p><p>「走吧。」Benny說，拉起Beth的手。</p><p>快要來到閘口時，Benny突然像記起什麼要事般轉身看向跟在兩人身後的Miss Mileto。</p><p>「對了，為了避免你誤會，我想先澄清一下——」Benny煞有介事地說。</p><p>「呃，我們並沒有在——」Benny繼續說，突然不自然地看向Beth。</p><p>「我們並沒有在？」Beth反問，挑起一邊眉毛。</p><p>「我明白的！你們沒有在約會……」Miss Mileto再次緊張地扶了扶滑落的眼鏡，吞吞吐吐地搜索辭彙。「你們只是、就只是——非常親密的伴侶！」」</p><p>一秒的靜默後，兩人頗有默契地緩緩把臉轉向彼此，在對視的一刻忍俊不禁地笑了起來。</p><p>「恐怕你說得一點沒錯。」Benny愉快地回答道。他再次牽起Beth的手，他的手掌溫暖而乾燥，他們的手指緊緊交扣。</p><p>「一起去拿你的世界冠軍吧。」</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>*世界國際象棋錦標賽(World Chess Championship)每年會先從候選人賽選出一名挑戰者，挑戰者將會在冠軍賽嘗試擊敗前屆冠軍。60年代末賽例規定冠軍賽要比24盤。</p><p>-----</p><p>Plurk: @its_raining_outside</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>